worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Igragness Ignus
Igragness Ignus, is a Fire Human, and formally the Sage of Fire. Ignus was a sage for a long time, doing the normal work of a sage until Lareo, the Phantom Demon King, was imprisoned inside the Light Temple. Lareo seemingly gained control over the sages, and ordered them to do his bidding, which wasn’t much, in all honesty. But Ignus, unlike the other sages, openly served Lareo. Ignus was always known as a coward, and rather than resist Lareo, found it more productive to serve him. Ignus was always the type of person who sided with whoever seemed the most powerful. For the longest time, that was the sages, which is why he was with them for so long without question. Even though he was imprisoned, Lareo took over the Order of the Sages and made them serve him, and this was enough to convince Ignus that Lareo was the one whom he should side with. When Lareo was defeated by the World Savers, Ignus seemed to have disappeared, no longer being able to be a part of the Order of the Sages after betraying them. Where Ignus disappeared to afterwards isn't fully known. He seemed to have at least been in the Monster World, or an area that had monsters living in it, as he was joined by the Flare Fairy Charcoal at some point during his travels. He wanted revenge on the World Savers, but already being a master of his Power, Ignus had little room to improve. This is where he studied ways on how to be stronger. Being the Sage of Fire, he had heard of Sati, the previous Sage of Fire, and the fact that Pure Humans existed from his records. In the records, he learned how to become a Pure Human, the existence of the Orb of Souls, and its location. After a long time searching for the location of the temple housing Sati and the orb of souls, he managed to find it. Meeting with her, he gained the orb, and was told how to use it in preparation for reviving Sati, in which case she would grant him the power he wanted. Being the type of person Ignus is, he found a new stronger power to cling to. But this time, Ignus actually controlled Sati’s freedom. She had no direct power over him. Ignus began keeping a watchful eye on the World Savers to see how much stronger they had became. When the time came, Ignus was met by a werewolf named Xernus, and the two of them, along with Ignus’ fairy companion, attacked three temples that had seals to the orb’s power, preventing its use. Despite the group trying to stop them, he was able to unseal the orb, and gain its full power. It was at this point that Ignus should of collected souls to free Sati, but instead he used it to turn people into Pure Humans for an army for himself. Ignus led an attack on the city with his forces, him leading them into battle. When the Group fought him, he turned himself into a Pure Human, giving him a level of Fire Power above green, which was believed to be the most powerful level of Fire. The Group, through a tough battle, was able to defeat Ignus. Xernus double-crossed Ignus, bringing Ignus to near death. Xernus stole the orb back and left Ignus to die. Afterwards, Ignus was taken to Kavisto’s base, and it was there that he informed the group of who Sati was, and what would happen if she was allowed to be freed. While the Group fought Xernus, and then Sati, Ignus was able to convince Kavisto to let him aid the Group. He knew with Sati’s greater understanding of the orb's power, he feared she could make herself unstoppable, and the Group would be unable to defeat her. By using the orb of souls against her, he was able to break through her unstoppable force field so the Group could actually harm her. He also granted the Group spiritual protection against what would be Ragoul if he appeared. In Sati’s rage against what Ignus had done, Sati caused a massive explosion to happen which seemed to have both killed Ignus and destroyed the orb along with him. No body was found, and he was never seen exiting Ragnarok. As a warrior, Ignus, although he was a coward when it came to sides, was still very powerful. Ignus was always a master over his Power, but when he became Pure Human, he reached what is currently the highest level of Power seen: a level five power. His level five power, which was golden Fire, was so powerful that even those who normally resisted Fire found they had no protection against its might. Aside from Sati and Xernus, Ignus had the highest amount of Fire Power the Group had ever fought. He was outclassed by Xernus, due to his greater combat experience, and Sati, due to both having mastery over the Orb of Souls and more training as a Pure Human. Becoming a Pure Human made Ignus unbelievably powerful due to being connected to Power itself. He had power over Fire, lava, and explosions. Ignus did always carry a saber, but because he favored using Power, he almost never used it. Category:Character